


Thunder in Our Hearts, Baby

by SongAboutExiles



Category: Leverage
Genre: Basically They're All Ridiculously in Love, F/M, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongAboutExiles/pseuds/SongAboutExiles
Summary: Eliot with his two loves and his poor abused ravioli.





	Thunder in Our Hearts, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally given to me as a prompt on Tumblr by thisbluegirl, and it stubbornly refused to be a drabble.

Eliot garnished the three steaming, shallow bowls of porcini mushroom ravioli, chiffonading basil with the best of them. Other than the flour and cheese, everything on the dining room table had come from his rooftop garden, reliant on nothing but his two capable hands to feed his lovers. Before they'd stormed a path into his life, and his bed, he'd just done this for himself. Doing it for them was so much better. 

And really, somebody had to get Hardison off the hot pockets and orange soda before he had a heart attack at his desk.

For all that Eliot had spent the afternoon keeping four sneaky hands out of his cooking, putting off a series of sexual advances both subtle and overt, now that he laid the bowls on the table Parker was nowhere to be found. 

Having a Parker was much the same as having a cat. Only cats rarely missed dinner time.

He went to Hardison at his computer desk, interrupting his research into their next case by lifting the headphones from him and leaning down to place a kiss just behind his ear. "Dinner's ready." 

Hardison turned in his spinny chair to smile up at him. "Bout damned time, Julia Child. I was ready to hit the cheetos." Eliot opened his mouth to declaim the evil of processed food when he found his arms full of Hardison, whose mouth sought his in a slow, hot, sweet kiss. 

He'd never have figured that Hardison would be so sweet - no, that wasn't true. Eliot had known it, but he'd never expected to be on the receiving end of it so he'd let himself be surprised and delighted by it. 

"Thank you for doing all this," Hardison murmured against his lips. "Now where the hell is Parker?"

"Fuck if I know. Text her and come sit down. Everything'll congeal if we don't eat it soon." Hardison did as he was told, then shoved his cell in his pocket before sitting down at the table, whistling when he saw the finished product. 

"Damn, man. I still can't believe you can make ravioli." Hardison tucked in with obvious relish, and the noises he was making were downright sensual. Eliot loved that Hardison was so...open about things. He was vocal and loud when they fucked, when he was eating something delicious, when he was on his computer doing god knew what. 

He and Parker just *appreciated* everything so goddamn much, and it kinda broke his heart. Like they didn't expect to be cared for, cared about. Treasured and loved.

Well, fuck that. Eliot was here now.

"It's not that hard. I can teach you, if you want to learn." Eliot prided himself on being a good teacher - patient and nurturing while still demanding their best. 

"You know I love it when you get all teach-y." Hardison grinned and ate another ravioli, only scooping salad on his plate when Eliot stared at it pointedly. 

"Yeah? Maybe I should teach you a few new things tonight." Eliot reached over and ran the backs of his fingers down Hardison's cheek. For all that he was new to sex with men, Hardison had taken to it like a duck fucking on water.

And Parker...Parker was so new to it all that every little thing was a revelation. 

Hardison leaned into the touch for a long moment before he pulled back and playfully bit at Eliot's rapidly retreating fingertips. "Yeah? Like what?" His feral darlings - they sure didn't act right, but he loved them all the more for it.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe I think you deserve a spanking. Just on general principle." Eliot watched Hardison's face carefully, aware he was treading on thin ice.

He hadn't really expected Hardison's pupils to blow like that instantly, or his breath to speed up at the thought. "You wanna do that?"

"I think I could make you come so hard you fucking see god," Eliot growled, practically smelling Hardison's sudden arousal. 

"Okay, yeah...you can't just talk like that." Hardison got up from the table and straddled Eliot's lap, leaning down till he was well within kissing distance. "Not without delivering."

Congealed ravioli it was, then. Eliot gripped the back of Hardison's neck firmly and brought him in for a heated, open-mouthed kiss that was really more an exercise in spit and tongues than anything else. Damn, but Hardison always got to him, enough so that he was willing to let all his hard work go to shit just to take him to bed. 

Hardison's erection poked against his belly insistently, and he reached down to unbutton and unzip his jeans to free it, one big hand wrapping around the hard flesh and stroking demandingly. "Fuck...look at you, so fucking hard for me." 

The answering moan sounded from deep in Hardison's chest and went right to his balls. Jesus. He let go of Hardison's cock and pressed his fingers into Hardison's mouth to suck off his own precome. The feel of Hardison's tongue darting in and around his fingers, suckling ravenously, was just too much to bear. 

"Okay, off...off. You're definitely getting a spanking for ruining dinner," he growled, pushing Hardison to his feet and leading him to the bedroom. "Strip off those clothes. Now." 

He'd never been quite so bossy with the younger man before, but Hardison scrambled to comply, leaving himself completely naked. He was a feast for the eyes, no doubt about it, but Eliot was a man with a mission. He rid himself of his boots and crawled onto the bed, settling with his back to the headboard. "Grab the lube and get over here, now. Ass up over my lap." 

He could see Hardison's cock twitch and leak as he hurried to comply. Hardison was taller than he was by a good bit, but when he settled across Eliot's lap the pieces clicked to fit just right. 

Good god - it wasn't like Eliot hadn't had ample opportunities to appreciate the glory that was Hardison's ass, but there it was, and he cupped the rounded flesh and squeezed hard. "Damn, Alec, this ass..." It was a thing of beauty and deserved to be appreciated.

Eliot appreciated it by smacking it soundly on one cheek. It wasn't a hard slap, but Hardison moaned all the same. Oh yeah, this was gonna be good. Hardison's hips shifted restlessly as Eliot aimed several more well-placed slaps, going harder and harder. 

"Fuck, Eliot, yeah...I mean...sorry for ruining dinner." The slip made Eliot's lips curl up in a smile and his cock twitch in his jeans. 

"This ain't a punishment, beautiful. You know that." The spanking continued until Hardison was spreading his thighs across his lap and arching up into them. That's when Eliot stopped and reached for the lube, slicking up his fingers and pressing one inside that clenching little hole. 

Hardison cried out when Eliot combined the fingering with more slaps, strategically placed so the vibrations carried through to his fingers. "Just one rule. Don't come until I'm inside you. Can you do that for me?" His voice was a low, rough rumble. 

Hardison nodded shakily, but he keened when Eliot worked a third finger into him and found his prostate. The combination of pain and intense pleasure was frying all the poor man's circuits, all at once. Truth be told, Eliot was the one trying not to come in his pants. 

When Hardison was reduced to formless cussing and begging, Eliot took mercy and slid out his fingers. "Elbows and knees, and spread 'em nice and wide for me." 

Hardison shuddered once, hard, but then he put in a visible effort to maneuver himself off Eliot's lap and into the demanded position, putting himself on display shamelessly. Sometimes, Alec could be a little shy in bed, but not right now. 

Eliot shifted and freed his cock, leaving the rest of his clothes on as he knelt between Hardison's spread thighs. He pulled his ass open and just stared at the stretched, slick hole, letting the heat of Alec's skin seep into his hands. Oh yeah. Fuck yeah. 

He fumbled for the lube and slicked up his cock, holding Alec with one hand at the back of his neck and the other digging into his hip as he pushed home, not stopping tills his balls were nestled against Alec's ripe ass. "Fuck...so hot for me..." 

Some dim, less animalistic, side of him was touched as hell by how much Hardison trusted him to have him like this - taking him from behind, restraining him. But then Eliot had to move, as if Hardison's wordless begging and rutting into him wasn't enough of a clue. 

He bit down on his lower lip to keep control and started to pound into Hardison, who was still busily thrusting his hips back to meet each rough thrust. Yeah, he was fine. He was more than fine. 

There was no way either of them were going to last, so Eliot slid his hand over Alec's hip and gripped his cock, stroking hard and fast, demanding his orgasm. What Eliot wanted, Eliot got, apparently. Hardison almost stroked out he came so fast and so damn hard, ass clenching around Eliot until he snarled and let his own orgasm hit him like a freight train.

When it was over, Eliot gently pulled out of Hardison and stroked his sweaty flank. "Christ, Alec...you good?" he asked softly. 

"So good...fuck." Hardison let himself slide down onto the bed, face down in a lump of melted geek. "Think I might just love you, you bastard."

"Think I might love you, too." It was their running joke. 'I think' I love you. That's when Eliot finally noticed there was a shape in the shadows behind the door. "Hey, Parker. How long you been there?" He hadn't heard the front door open or the security disengaging, which was disconcerting.

She sidled out of the shadows, biting her lower lip, barefoot and silent. "I never left the house. I was just hiding."

Hardison laughed into the pillow and then shifted himself over. "You like what you saw?"

"I..." She stopped, thought, her head cocking slightly to one side. "Did you? Like what Eliot was doing?" 

Eliot knew this was a fragile moment for Parker, so he just quietly stripped off the rest of his clothes and got into bed with Alec, letting them process this their way.

"I really, really did. Like it." He held out a hand, and Parker unselfconsciously rid herself of her own black leggings and tee shirt before she crawled up naked and lithe to take it, letting herself be settled in between them. 

"Then it's okay that I got really turned on?" Parker was still such an innocent about some things that it broke Eliot's heart a little more every time she showed it, and strengthened his resolve to never let anyone hurt her. Ever.

"Yeah, baby girl. I'm glad you did." Hardison moved her hair out of the way and kissed the side of her neck, and Eliot let himself slide down to kiss the other side. Having her squirming between them was the best way he could think of to continue this night. 

Parker laughed and then moaned when Eliot stole her by the chin and kissed her thoroughly, one hand sliding down to a small breast to pinch her nipple and knead the soft flesh. She liked sex any way she could get it, but she especially liked it when both their attention was turned on her. Smart girl.

When they came up for air, Alec took the opportunity to seize her mouth for himself, and Eliot crawled down to the foot of their enormous bed to push her thighs apart, her scent strong and seductive. He slid a finger up her slit, finding her slick and aching already.

"You weren't kidding about getting turned on," he whispered to her, to both of them, before feeding that finger to Hardison, groaning when he licked her juices off with obvious relish.

"No, of course not. Now do something about it." Parker wiggled and spread her thighs wider, and Eliot took the hint. His tongue flicked over her stiff clit and she breathed in a swift lungful of air, hissing it out and lifting up her hips. 

Eliot knew Parker when she was like this, and she wouldn't want to be teased. He used his thumbs to hold open the tender flesh, lapping and suckling, only to glance up and see Hardison trying to watch and suck her nipples at the same time. Eliot grinned up at Hardison and redoubled his efforts, pressing two fingers inside her and curling them up. 

Her graceful back arched up, one hand fisting in Eliot's hair and the other grabbing hard at Hardison's bicep. She made the most delicious noises - a breathy symphony of moans and sharp cries - until she rutted down on his fingers and came so hard Eliot could feel the slickness of it around his fingers. 

"Fuck, you're so damn pretty when you come," Hardison murmured, and Eliot pulled away and hummed a low agreement. He crawled up on Parker's other side, and she collapsed right back down into their arms, still breathing hard.

Eliot pressed forward and caught Hardison's mouth, kissing him and letting him suckle her flavor right off his tongue. This...this was how it always started, these nights when they just couldn't get enough. The possibilities were too endless, and they were too creative, and sometimes it could all be a bit much. 

Eliot loved it.

He leaned over a still-boneless Parker and pushed at Hardison's shoulder till he went over onto his back, and then Eliot crawled over both of them to his far side. Parker would want to watch, after all, as he took Hardison's half-hard cock in his mouth. A plan was brewing in his mind, and the thought of it was enough to make him hard again, too. 

Parker, apparently not as out of it as she seemed, rolled over and bit Hardison just this side of too hard, right at the join of his neck and shoulder. She slid her hand down his body to the base of his cock, squeezing and holding him steady for Eliot's mouth. They were turning Hardison into a moaning, squirming mess, and it was gorgeous. 

Eliot suckled, setting a nice, leisurely pace, and his fingers pressed inside that glorious ass again, watching Hardison's face to see if there was any discomfort. The bone-deep groan he gave up was anything but pain. He was so nice and loosened up, still slick, and Eliot could feel his come inside him.

When Hardison was getting a little too close to orgasm, he pulled off despite protestations, cuss words and a little begging. He pressed his mouth to Parker's ear and whispered, "You ride him, while I fuck him." 

The look he got in return was pure sin - mischief and lust combined - and it went right to his balls. She turned her head and whispered in Eliot's ear, "I _love_ it when we do that."

Eliot grinned, and Hardison cussed some more, and it was all so damned endearing he felt like his heart was being squeezed in his chest. 

"I know y'all up there conspiring against me. Whatever y'all planning, could you get on with it?" Hardison looked up at them both and spread his legs, and Eliot was pretty sure he knew what was on the agenda. 

Parker slid her leg over Hardison and settled just above his cock, rubbing herself against his hard belly, her hair a mess, tangling around her shoulders and down her back. Eliot growled softly when Hardison's patience snapped and he gripped her hips, moving her down and back until his cock speared into her clenching heat. 

One thing Eliot and Hardison had both had to learn was that Parker was not as breakable as she looked.

Parker pressed down hard and started a slow rhythm while Eliot fingered Hardison with extra slick, just to make sure he didn't hurt him. He couldn't resist rubbing at Hardison's prostate while he was in there, triggering a ragged whimper as he went still, panting. 

"Shit, Eliot, just fuck me already," Hardison ground out, pulling Parker down hard on his cock and holding her still, too.

That was obviously Eliot's cue, so he slicked up his cock and wrapped one arm around Parker's waist as he used the other to ease back inside Hardison. Fuck, it was always just as intense the second time in a night as it was the first - maybe more so, especially now that he had one of Parker's breasts filling his hand and her ass pressed against him.

They were all motionless for a long moment, hearts pounding, and then Eliot started to move with strong, slow thrusts of his hips. Parker took that as a sign she should start moving again, too, matching Eliot's rhythm as her strong thighs worked and she leaned down to kiss a gasping Hardison. 

The poor man was useless for a while, subsumed into a tidal wave of sensation. But then he caught the rhythm they were setting and joined in, rocking himself up into Parker's gloriously slick cunt and back down onto Eliot's hard cock. Eliot slid his other hand around to Parker's clit, rubbing it firmly. 

They didn't last long, because they never did when they fucked like this, and soon Eliot had his arms full of Parker coming hard on Hardison's cock. The sudden clench of her orgasm was too much for him to stand, and his back arched up off the bed as he shuddered through his own climax. 

Eliot fucked him through it, supporting Parker's weight effortlessly, and then he felt Hardison lifting his fingers to lace with his. It was so sweet, it took all of his control away and he gave in with a low growl that forced another moan out of both his lovers. 

When it passed, they were left in a sticky, sated pile on the bed. Parker saw no point in moving off Hardison, and Eliot slid an arm under Hardison's neck and his other around Parker and just held them both close. 

Eliot had never really, truly imagined himself with a family. But here he was, and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. 

Maybe he could still save the ravioli. As soon as he could move again.


End file.
